dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Halil Bozkurt/Relationships
Occult Research Club Rias Gremory The first meeting of Halil and Rias determined their fate. It was a light for both to come closer together. Because Rias is the love of Halil, which helped him to open a new chapter in life. Rias' beautiful smile gives Halil peace and power. Halil feels safe when he hugs Rias. Halil said that he would protect Rias' smile at all costs. That's why they love each other heartily. He finds the shy face of Rias very adorable. They're two lovers right now. Rias is the only person in the ORC who knows the true identity of Halil. Love of both is passionate. For this reason, Halil kissed Rias with pure and passion. Halil is not afraid that the Underworld will be the enemy to save Rias. Rias stated that even when Halil learned the secret of his past life (the secret about who Risa is), he would always be there for him and loved him. Akeno Himejima Halil had obviously been a little shy about Akeno's sexy provocative stance. But after getting to know her better, his ideas changed. Halil thinks that Akeno is a very mature lady. Both consider themselves a competitor in making drinks. But Halil finds Akeno's tea very relaxing. Akeno had been interested since the day she first met him. And this interest made her become Halil's second lover. In this way, she began to fall more in love with Halil. She can be a little jealous because she thinks she's a little behind Rias. This is why Akeno is brave about furthering the relationship. She says she's very peaceful with Halil. She can even say that he wants to have children with Halil. Yuuto Kiba The friendship between the two is quite respectful. When Yuuto first met Halil, he saw him as a very funny person. But this is not because he despises him, but vice versa because he considers him a sincere person. According to Yuuto, Halil is quite interesting and full of secrets. He respected Halil too much because he understood his wish. Thanks to Halil, he is interested in Turkish culture. He's calling him Halil-oniisan right now. Halil, therefore, relies on Yuuto to protect the girls. Koneko Toujou Halil and Koneko have very good friendships. Halil is amazed at Koneko's extreme appetite. Especially when it comes to sweets, he likens Halil Koneko to a treasure hunter. Despite this, he considers Koneko a little sister. Halil saved her from dying. Halil considers Koneko to be a girl who should not be underestimated because of her weird strength. Asia Argento Halil and Asia met in Istanbul a year ago as a result of a coincidence. Halil guided Asia as he travelled both Istanbul and Hagia Sophia. Halil wholeheartedly believes that Asia is a very pure-hearted believer. Even though both have different religious beliefs, Halil and Asia respect each other's beliefs. Halil rescued Asia from Freed Sellzen's attack. Student Council Sona Sitri Based on Halil Sona's serious demeanour, he defines him as a full school president. Momo Hanakai She was the first girl Halil met at the Kuoh Academy. She guided Halil to the school. Halil sees her as a very beautiful girl. Dragons Ddraig Ddraig is Halil's concern and solution partner. Ddraig had been following Halil ever since Risa was stabbed. Their first meeting allowed Halil to meet the supernatural world. Ddraig sees Halil as a very interesting and intelligent friend. Because Halil sees Ddraig not as a force, but as a brother. He makes jokes with Halil as much as he can. This leads to a funny dialogue between them. Ddraig was quite shocked by the interaction of Halil with Ophis and Great Red. He is trying to adapt to his new life under the guidance of Halil Ddraig. Even if he makes Halil angry. He plays a major role in developing Boosted Gear for Halil. Ddraig teaches Halil how Boosted Gear should use his powers. Ophis Ophis is the first dragon Halil meets after Ddraig. He later found out that she was a dragon. According to Halil, Ophis is a little girl who does not know the world well. Halil met Ophis while eating Maras Ice Cream. He bought her Doner Kebab. As Halil knew her, he thought she was an orphan. That's why he made it sound like her own. Ophis accepted Halil as a friend. This led Halil to win the Blessing of Ophis. Halil has solved the distress between Great Red and Ophis. Now Ophis agreed to stay at Halil's house for ice cream. According to Halil, Ophis is an innocent girl who carries the heart of a pure child. That's why he trusts her a lot. And that's why he thinks of her as his little sister. But those who think of them as father and daughter think. Because Halil approaches Ophis with a father's affection towards his daughter. Great Red Before he met the Great Red, Khalil considered him a human named Stupid-Red. But when he saw it up close, he knew it was a huge dragon larger than 200 meters. When Great Red first saw Halil, he was belittled as a weak devil. However, after he became familiar with him, his ideas changed. In terms of power, the power of Halil is like sand in comparison to the power of the Great Red. But the Great Red emphasized that the intelligence of Halil closed this difference. Halil solved the distress between Ophis and him. That is why Halil earned the respect of the Great Red. Great Red knows Halil as an honest devil boy. He calls Halil the "Bozkurt Kid". He teaches Halil to face his own fears. Halil spends a little hard time at Great Red's making pranks like Ddraig. But other than that, the Great Red thinks Halil is interesting and helps him on a variety of issues. Albion Albion stated that Halil had the Red Dragon Emperor with the most potential Halil had ever seen. So he can't wait to fight him and Ddraig. Four Devil Kings Sirzechs Lucifer Sirzechs recognized Halil for the first time with a video recording. When he found out that Halil had Rias's boyfriend, he got very angry. He even wanted to kill him. But after watching the end of the video recording, I was very happy for Rias. Because he cried with joy when Rias saw how happy he was with Halil. He wanted to meet Halil when he heard the facts about Halil. When he heard Halil's past, he felt more sympathetic towards it. Sirzechs asked Halil to know him as a brother. He knows exactly what a brave young man Halil is. He has great hopes for Halil. Ajuka Beelzebub Ajuka Beelzebub is the first Devil King whom Halil met. He was the first to find the true identity of Halil except for Rias. Ajuka, Halil's mutated pawns by studying the structure of the mutation is trying to learn. Halil was impressed by his supernatural intelligence. And he respects his creative ideas. And it scares her a little bit. Because Ajuka can sometimes turn into a mad scientist. Only with the approval of 4 Devil Kings, Ajuka promised to hide Halil's true identity. According to Halil, Ajuka looks like Sherlock Holmes. Because he has a very detailed analytic intelligence. They both have a very friendly friendship. Halil also stated that Ajuka Beelzebub was very intimidating when he became serious. Ajuka describes Halil as a Reverse Devil. He cannot understand Halil's courage to deal with abnormal events. Serafall Leviathan Halil met Serafall Leviathan for the first time at a meeting arranged by Ajuka. Although he doesn't know her real age, he describes herself as a girl child, trapped in her adult body. But the two have a very good friend. Serafall told Halil that he could call him Sera-chan or Levia-tan. Serafall says that Halil is a very honest and respectful young man. And although Halil doesn't know, Serafall is interested in Halil. Serafall described Halil as a Blessed Devil. Falbium Asmodeus When Halil Fabrium met Asmodeus, he first thought he was the most hardworking of the 4 Devil Kings. Because he, at the meeting, snoring. Then he was shocked when he found out the truth about him. But after I ran with him after the test, his ideas about him changed a bit. Falbium finds Halil's interesting personality very enjoyable. When he talks to Sirzech about Halil, he refers to him as Sirzech's brother-in-law. He describes Halil as the Holy Devil Dragon. Gremory Clan Venelana Gremory She was the first person Halil met when she started Kuoh Academy. Halil almost fainted at her beauty. She is one of the few who knew Halil's past from beginning to end. Halil sees the tenderness of a mother with her. They're both mom and son so intimate. Halil defines herself as a very smart and beautiful woman. When he found out about her age he thought she was kidding. Venelana supports Halil's relationship with Rias because of her honest and courageous personality. She secretly helped Halil save the Rias. Zeoticus Gremory Halil thought Lord Gremory initially blinded. Although he had a beautiful and charming wife like Venelana, Halil was surprised that he had a harem. But Halil was angry with him about something. He's very angry when he wants to get Rias married to someone like Riser Phoenix. So on the wedding day, Halil faced Lord Gremory. Lord Gremory listened to Halil's words to this end for Halil's courage. He was amazed when he learned of Halil's true identity. After talking to Lord Phoenix, he said he wanted to get to know Halil better. Grayfia Lucifuge Grayfia recognized Halil with a video recording. She was the one who stopped him when Sirzech was thinking of killing Halil. She found Halil very interesting after Ajuka. During the meeting, she comforted Halil by offering water. When she heard Halil's life story, she embraced his with the love of a sister. After this, Grayfia asked Halil to consider herself an older sister. Phoenix Clan Riser Phoenix Halil was very angry when he learned about Riser Phoenix's personality. Still, he kept his temper. Because he wanted to marry Rias' father, Rias, to this arrogant man. This is why Halil entered his wedding day at his wedding hall to rescue Rias. Riser Phoenix was very angry about that. He gave orders to stop Halil. But none could stop Halil. Later, his father was strongly warned by Halil when he tried to interfere in Halil's speech. He referred to his family's regeneration ability as "The Power of Immortality". He tried to mock him because he didn't know the true identity of Halil. He continued his arrogant actions, even when he had a mutual fight with Halil. Until Halil revealed his true strength. The overwhelming aura of Halil surprised and frightened all the demons in the wedding hall by Riser Phoenix. When Riser saw that Halil could do nothing against his Balance Breaker force, he was afraid to die in despair. But he was arguing that he was immortal. He began to beg to Halil from fear. But instead of attacking him, Halil extended the helping hand. Riser fainted after being stunned by this situation. Halil now gave him a second chance to change his personality. Felix Phoenix Felix Phoenix is the president of the Phoenix Clan. He is the father of Riser Phoenix. He was impressed by the courage of Khalil and the fact that he was an honourable young man. He was even happy that Halil gave Riser a good lesson. Laura Phoenix Laura Phoenix is the wife of the head of the Phoenix Clan. She's the mother of Riser Phoenix. She, with Venelana Gremory, secretly helped Halil to save Rias. She was impressed by the courage of Halil and the fact that he was an honourable young man. She was even happy that Halil gave Riser a good lesson. Ravel Phoenix Halil has not yet met with Ravel. But according to Lord Phoenix, she was overwhelmed by the bravery of Halil. That is why she cannot separate his eyes from Halil. Grigori Azazel Azazel liked Halil's bold manner of speaking. But when he learned his true identity, he was a bit startled. Even more carefully when he learns that Halil is the Red Dragon Emperor. Apart from this, he was both surprised and liked by Halil's honourable attitude. He is keen on the armour of Halil, the source of the incredible power of Halil. He's intending to meet her as soon as possible. Shemhazai According to Shemhazai, Halil is a new person who can change the balances in the supernatural world. Four Great Archangel Michael He believes Halil is a merciful man because she trusts her brother Raphael's words. Gabriel She believes that Halil is a very kind heart Uriel Even though he may have doubts about Halil, he still agrees with his brothers. Raphael He saw the intention of passing through Halil's heart during that war. Raphael is very confident that Halil is not a bad person because he sees how faithful and honourable he is. Because he can never lie. Vali Team Vali Lucifer Vali is the first person to feel the abnormal aura of Halil before he knows the true identity of Halil. And that's because Vali is a White Dragon Emperor. He can't wait to fight him anytime soon. Gods Kayra Khan, Father of the Turkish Gods Kayra Khan is puzzled that Halil is both a devil and a Turk. But still, he wonders who she is. According to Gokboru, Halil is a suitable partner for Gokboru. Boosted Gear's Old Owners Attila Attila has never been interested in the new owners of Boosted Gear. However, he spoke for the first time after the impressive speech of Halil. Halil and Attila have a master-apprentice relationship. The oldest owner of Boosted Gear, which Halil chats with most of the time, is Attila. He educates Halil in the best way about swordsmanship. He has great expectations from Halil to the future. He helped Halil develop his weapons. Elsha Elsha is one of the most affected by Halil's speech. She likes Halil's interesting and idealistic ideas. She's training Halil on magic control. She is like a sister who supports Halil in all of his subjects. She teaches Halil a variety of magics. Belzard Belzard is not a very talkative man. Halil states that he is very respectful and kind in his normal time. But he says he returned to a lion during wartime. More like a dragon. But they both have a good master-apprentice relationship. He is training Halil in martial arts. Belzard was strongly influenced by Halil's strong will. He helped Halil develop his weapons. Unnamed Other Boosted Gear's Owners When Halil first met them, he thought they were soulless. At first, they wanted to resemble Halil to them. But it was the opposite. The impressive speech Halil made to them brought them to life. Now they teach Halil for the atonement of their mistakes in the past. They call Halil the Turkish Dragon Emperor. They are amazed at the abnormal potential of Halil. Other Characters Risa Shidou Risa is the biggest love of Halil who was introduced briefly at the beginning of the story. Halil loved her smile. After losing her Halil had a nervous breakdown for a long time. Even though Risa is dead, she is always in the heart of Halil. When Halil first met Rias, he considered Risa. Even though hair colours are different, Risa and Rias are very similar. They are very similar in terms of both beauty and personality. Kuoh Academy 2 / B Students Halil is highly admired by girls in the class. But the men in the class are very jealous of Halil. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Dragons